psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Whispering Rock Campers
Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp is home to many people in the ''Psychonauts'' series. The following is a list of all its denizens. Lili Zanotto ;Daughter of the grand head of the Psychonauts and also Razputin's girlfriend. Lili, the daughter of Truman Zanotto, grand head of Psychonauts, is a fellow trainee at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, and has been so for a number of years prior to Razputin's temporary enlistment. She has a wealth of existing psychic experience, and loves nothing more than exciting adventures to stir up the otherwise quiet nature of the campgrounds. Although Lili is an excellent psychic, she's become bored and disillusioned from years of repetitive training, and believes the Psychonauts are 'just not what they used to be'. Lili is voiced by Nikki Rapp. She sees Raz as a handsome caped young man with a sword holding a rose. From the very moment that Razputin walks (or drops, as the case may be) into the camp, Lili falls for the budding Psychonaut. However, her natural reluctance to throw herself at him prevents her from immediately revealing her affections. The two grow closer as they discover that they are sharing the same disturbing nightmares and begin to work to save Whispering Rock and the world. However, Lili is abducted, and Raz gives pursuit to save her. In the end of the game, they finally come together. Benny "The Nose" Fideleo ;Bobby Zilch's sycophantic friend. He mocks the other campers, but becomes quite insecure whenever Bobby is not around. Later, a failed attempt at trying to torment Maloof results in being held upside down in the air by Mikhail, Maloof's new friend and bodyguard. Despite his enormous ears, he is called "The Nose". He sees Raz as Raz but with huge ears. Voiced by Bill Tanzer. Bobby Zilch ;Camp bully. Bobby is the camp bully, and singles out Raz for particular abuse. He is convinced that the entire camp is "below" him, and employs Benny as his sidekick/yes-man. His skin is greenish, his mouth is sparsely populated with crooked, discolored teeth and he sports an enormous 'cotton candy-like' clump of orange hair. At one point in the game (when shown the button given to Raz by Sasha), Bobby acts paranoid and panicked, implying he's had some form of experience with the GPC (Geodesic Psychoisolation Chamber). Bobby secretly holds a crush on Chloe. He sees Raz as a punching dummy. Voiced by Doug Giorgis. Chloe Barge ;Space cadet. A space cadet in every sense of the word, Chloe is absolutely certain that she is from outer space because she believes she hears transmissions (which are actually her natural telepathic powers reading other people's thoughts). She usually uses Coach Oleander's radio, connected to the camp's PA system, to try and contact any UFO passing by so that she can get off Earth; if Raz climbs the speaker pole before the Basic Braining level, he can hear her message. Her most notable trait is the space helmet she wears all the time, and she can be found either out flying a remote control space ship, or fiddling with the camp radio in Oleander's cabin. She is the only person Bobby Zilch is authentically nice to. She is well aware that he has a crush on her, but says that his technique needs a lot of work. She sees Raz as an alien. Voiced by Brett Walter. Clem Foote ;Enthusiastic counterpart of Crystal Flowers. Clem is an eerily enthusiastic cadet who is close friends with Crystal. Both seem very happy on the outside, and see all other campmates as football players (as seen when Raz uses clairvoyance). However, when he is alone, he starts to track down the other half of this two-man cheerleading group, possibly to keep Crystal from hurting herself. Like Crystal, he seems to be hiding a suicidal and/or homicidal side. Eavesdropping on Clem and Crystal when they stand on the roof seems to suggest that they are contemplating suicide in order to become more powerful. Voiced by Andrew Morris. Chops Sweetwind ;Canadian best friend of J.T. Chops is a Canadian cadet whose most notable feature is his afro hairstyle. He feels betrayed when his best friend J.T. becomes more involved with his relationship with Elka than his friendship with him. However, the pair reunite at the end of the story. Voiced by Ogie Banks. He sees Raz as a hockey player. Crystal Flowers Snagrash ;Enthusiastic counterpart of Clem Foote. Crystal is an eerily enthusiastic cadet who is close friends with Clem. Both seem very happy on the outside, and see all other campmates as football players (as seen when Raz uses clairvoyance). However, she seems to be harboring intense negative emotions, at one point almost breaking down after making what she considered to be a "bad cheer". After Ford "recranializes" her stolen brain, she casually admits to Raz that both she and Clem attempted to poison themselves and, when that did not work, throw themselves off the Main Lodge's roof. She sees Raz as a football player. Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Dogen Boole ;Tinfoil hat wearing camper who communicates with squirrels. Dogen is a friend of Raz who has incredibly powerful, yet unmastered, psychic powers. He relates to Raz that one time he "kind of" made someone's head explode (he later admitted it was four times), and therefore wears a special tin-foil hat. He seems to be very agitated with the local squirrels, who he claims are lying - after his brain is returned to his body, Dogen says the squirrels were saying "the little man is going to kill everyone;" Dogen thought they were talking about him, but they actually meant Oleander. In the campfire area, a picture of someone named Compton Boole is carved into a log. The connection, if any, is never explained. When using clairvoyance, he sees Raz as nothing but his helmet and a pair of googles. Voiced by Nika Futterman. Elka Doom ;Snobby temporary girlfriend of J.T. Elka is a snobby, controlling, prissy girl at Whispering Rock who first appears to be in a one-sided relationship with J.T. (whom she calls "James"). Later, it turns out that this was merely a revenge tactic against Nils, her ex-boyfriend. At the end of the game, she breaks off her relationship with J.T., and gets back together with Nils. She later admits that she always knew they would get back together, telling Nils that she can see the future. She sees Raz as a fly. Voiced by Victoria Hoffman. Elton Fir ;Sailor hat wearing boyfriend of Milka Phage. A fearful child who can psychically communicate with fish. He has a crush on Lili early in the game, but halfway through he starts going out with Milka Phage. However, he still seems to harbor some resentment towards Razputin over "stealing" Lili from him (if you use Clairvoyance on Elton, you can see that he sees Raz as a mustachioed villain carrying a bound Lili). Voiced by Christina Puccelli. Franke Athens ;Counterpart of Kitty. Frankie is Kitty's best friend, and possibly her only real friend, as the two of them don't seem to like anyone else besides each other. She is just as snotty as Kitty, though Kitty is better with the insults. Frankie is rumored to have a secret crush on Vernon, though she doesn't show it. Both Frankie and Kitty see Raz as buggy and annoying, hence a fly. Voiced by Jessica Di Cicco. James "J.T." Hoofburger ;Miniature cowpoke friend of Chops. J.T. is a kid who looks like he's seen way too many westerns on TV over the years. J.T. always wears a cowboy hat, and speaks as if he were a real "cowpoke". Unfortunately for him, he seems to be in a one-sided relationship with Elka Doom, which is putting a strain on his friendship with fellow camp cadet Chops. Despite being Elka's whipping boy, J.T. eventually gets out of the relationship, and gets back together with Chops. He can be found at the target range outside the main lodge during the day, practicing his primary psychic ability, psychic energy blasts. After "recranialization", he patrols the kids' cabin area with Chops. Voiced by Jeannie Elias. He sees Raz as a cowboy. Kitty Bubai ;Spoiled camper, friend of Frankie. Kitty is your classic snotty, stuck-up, spoiled rich girl. She often insults Raz whenever he speaks to her. Kitty and her best friend Franke spend most of their time making friendship bracelets behind the main lodge. Quentin has a crush on Kitty, and can often be heard singing a song about her while practicing in the main lodge. She appears to be of Asian descent, and a "Daddy's Girl", since when certain proceeds are made, she threatens to have her father sue. Voiced by Brett Walter. Maloof Canola ;Possible mafia offspring, teams up with Mikhail. Maloof is a short child who has always been the prey of bullies Bobby and Benny. Roughly halfway through the game, Maloof befriends Russian cadet Mikhail, who defends Maloof by threatening bullies with his famous "Deadly Nelson". Before long, Maloof attempts to form a protection racket based on Mikhail's powers. He seems to be from a family of mobsters; when after he and Mikhail are recranialized they are found fiddling around with the Coach's jeep in the parking lot, he comments that that is how things are done in his family. He also sees Raz as a mobster when Clairvoyance is used on him. Voiced by Brett Walter. Mikhail Bulgakov ;Russian camper obsessed with "giant hairless bear." A Russian immigrant with a funny hat, Mikhail enjoys wrestling bears using telekinesis, and is obsessed with a "giant hairless bear" that he believes is in the nearby woods. This happens to come up in conversation every time Mikhail is included in a scene. This bear, however, is actually the Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata. Mikhail, however, does not know this, and when Raz tells him this at a particular moment, he dismisses Raz's warning as a joke. He is recruited by Maloof near the end of the game as a bodyguard and to help him get back at Benny by using variants of his "Deadly Nelson" technique. His name is presumably a reference to Russian novelist Mikhail Bulgakov. He sees Raz as plain old Raz Voiced by Mark Ivanir. Milka Phage ;Queen of invisibility. Milka is a cadet who is extremely gifted in the art of invisibility. Early on, she can be found in the main lodge drawing at one of the tables, but usually disappears whenever you get close to her, as she is very shy. However, examining her drawings show Elton Fir with hearts around him. Later, she and Elton begin hanging out, and then even later, they go steady. Voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Nils Lutefisk ;Self-styled ladies man. A boy with the appearance of a child's doll, Nils is convinced he is a playboy. His first concern in any situation is how it relates to "the ladies" (Evident when clairvoyance is used on him, Raz is seen by him as a simple cutout of a girl with a cancellation sign showing that Raz does not concern him since he views Raz as "Not a girl"). His last serious relationship was with Elka Doom. He is commonly seen practicing clairvoyance with a squirrel and its acorn, next to the girls cabin to see "everything". When he tells Raz he's practicing for tonight, Raz wonders why that such a thing would require practice, but Nils responds, "My parents let me watch R-rated movies, so I think I know a little more about this than you do." His primary psychic ability is clairvoyance. The solemn historical recount of the past of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp is disrupted by the fact that he carved part of his romantic history on the tree log it is inscribed on. Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Phoebe Love ;Drummer in a band with Quentin. Phoebe is a member of a band with Quentin (they can not agree on whether to call themselves "The Firestarters" or "The Levitators"). Her main musical talent is playing the drums. Quentin once levitated her as part of their act, resulting in her crashing on top of her drum set. She is usually found practicing in the main lodge with Quentin, and later, the two collaborate on writing Raz's victory song. Her primary psychic talent is pyrokinesis, though she apparently has had problems controlling it in the past, as evidenced by her frightened and paranoid reaction when Raz tries it on her. Voiced by Crystal Scales. Quentin Hedgemouse ;Turntablist in a band with Phoebe. Quentin is a member of a band with Phoebe (they can not agree on whether to call themselves "The Levitators" or "The Firestarters"). His main musical talent is record scratching on the turntables. Phoebe accidentally melted his turntable records once with some unplanned "pyrotechnics" of hers. He is usually found practicing in the main lodge with Phoebe, and later, the two collaborate on writing Raz's victory song. It is possible that Quentin, as well as Raz and Lili, may have been privy to Oleander's mental transmissions; at one point he asks Phoebe if she has ever had 'a weird dream about a bathtub', while a bathtub with the word "Oblongata" on it is part of the environment in the Brain Tumbler experiment. His primary psychic talent is levitation. Quentin see Raz as plain old Raz (later seen as a Psychonaut). Voiced by Sherrie Jackson. Vernon Tripe ;Storyteller. Vernon is a boy with a fondness for telling stories, but cursed with an inability to recount those stories in anything but an incoherent, rambling drawl. He speaks with a low, nasal monotone voice. His philosophy in hide-and-seek, as well as life, is "Never follow a snake into its den. That is the code of the mongoose. The code of the hunter." If the player listens to him while he's in the main lodge's television room after Dogen's brain is removed, he'll reveal some truths about the asylum and the lungfish, with some useless information as well. He sees Raz as an ear. Voiced by Faith Abrahams.Category:Campers Category:Lists